


Campe Finis

by BecEmber



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Happy Ending, Other, camp camp angst, i dont even know, i just wanted to write a sad camp camp fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecEmber/pseuds/BecEmber
Summary: It is the last day here at camp campbell, so the kids must leave, and it's hard on everyone.





	Campe Finis

**Author's Note:**

> i will try to write regularly and get parts up regularly

David just didn’t hate things. He didn’t want to hate things. He tried hard to always see the good in anything for anyone, and to never hate anything or anyone. He never has hated something before. Yes he has been mad and furious and upset and angry and disappointed, but he has never felt true hate.   
When David woke up that mourning he instantly grimaced. His stomach was a sinkhole and a bile taste filled his mouth. He stared angrily at the brow slats on the log cabin ceiling. He had never felt this kind of guttural feeling, this instinctual unsastisfaction that made him want to be angry, but he knew exactly what this feeling was:   
David hated today.  
Because today they would be leaving. The kids. His kids. They would be leaving camp. They would be leaving him. They would leave him and he didn’t know if he would see any of them again. He didn’t know if they would ever see each other again. These kids never would have talk with each other had it not been for this camp. They might not have ever even met. David would have never met any of them.   
David was roused from his sulking when there was a gentle knock on his door. This surprised him. David was normally the first one up and was not used to someone checking up on him. “Come on David.” Came the dejected voice of his co-counselor, Gwen. “They need us out there. The first bus trip will be leaving at noon.”   
David turned his head to his alarm clock, which shown an unforgiving 8:07am. He signed heavily before answering Gwen. “I know. I’ll be out soon.” David slowly got up from his bed. He quietly got dressed and faced himself in the mirror. He left out one more sigh before putting on a big smile and loudly saying “Campe diem!” David turned and left his room and entered the counselors’ office. Gwen was already in the room, looking out the window. “Good morning Gwen!” David said happily. She didn’t move nor make any effort to show she had heard him. David didn’t try to force her.   
He sat in the chair in front of the intercom and pressed the button to speak. “Good morning campers! Rise and shine! We do not have any scheduled activities for today, but I encourage you to hang out and talk with everyone, as I know you are aware this is the last day here at Camp Campbell. I know you all are upset about having to leave, so you should try to spend as much time with your fellow campers as possible, and remember to Campe Diem!” David sat back in his chair as he cut the intercom. Normally the morning announcements were just the thing to put the pep in his step and get him excited for another fun day here at Camp Campbell. But today, it has exhausted him. David felt like he had just used up every ounce of his energy and wanted to do nothing more than crawl back into bed. He turned to his co-counselor. “Hey Gwen-”  
“Breakfast.” Gwen said, standing up and heading toward the door, still not facing him. “We have to get breakfast ready for them.” As she finished her sentence, the door shut behind her. David stared sadly after her.   
Looks like today is gonna be hard for everyone. David thought to himself. He looked at the floor. Even me. David stood up, and followed Gwen out the door.


End file.
